Akuma no Sekai
by TheInLoveVulpix
Summary: An Ookami named Kurai learns what true passion and exitement mean. May contain Lemons/R&R LTR on.


Chapter One: Kurai Kirai Oni

My name is Kurai. Iam a 19 sun-down old Female Oni. My drive to Kirai,My Mistakes...and my one Task: KILL all the other Oni...And Murder the ones in my way, Oni or No is my story.

I opened my eyes to see a dark, filthy room. Pots and Pans littered the small space, and a dark presence was in the air. I liked this place. But the presence hurt someone under me. I looked behind myself to see a wolf. She was BEUTIFUL. With shining Silver fur, and blue Sūtas on her paws, I realized she was Dead.

"Wh-what? Moma?"I stammered. She twitched. I wanted to bawl. This Ookami was my mother! And she died because i was Born. I wanted to kill myself on the spot. Then another Ookami had Jet Black fur, and scars on his paws. He was probably my Father. "Yes... I am your Father, youngling." He murmered. "And you killed my Ai! For shame..." He was shouting by now-"I KIRAI YOU, YOU ABOMANATION!" I was bawling...He hated me...and I didn't have any choice in this matter.

"I will KILL YOU!" He shouted, and raised his head. From his mouth, a Dark aura was forming, visable and solid. "DIE!" was the last thing i heard him say before tha attack came. I ran as fast as i could, but i was hit. As the agonizing pain spread, i heard my Father say"Now you know my greif, youngling..."

I woke up hours later. But the room was gone. I was in a dormatory. With Eight beds, no one else was there. I looked at a banner. It said "Oni Prepetory School For Akuma" Hm. A school forDemons. Nice. I wonder where everyone is. I looked around. Maybe a clue or two is here.

After a quick scour around, i found a small MP3 player. I liked music. Maybe a Merodi Akuma is here. If so, they probably left. I put in the ear peices and turned it on. After Five seconds, i decided this was NOT my kind of Music. It was far too loud and sounded like sobbing and Kirai.

Then a Neko came in, wearing a leapord print dress. She might know how I got here! "Hey do you-" I had started to ask, but she cut me off. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I'M ONLY 11 SUN-DOWNS OLD!" What? I think she lost her mind! "WHAT? I was going to ask where the HECK we are!" Now she looked embaressed. Ha! Teach her some manners. "Oh-Sorry, i thought you were Merodi again..." Oh, so she knows that Merodi Oni. "And, We are in the Akuma no Sekai Prepetory school for the Akuma Arts!" She looked Proud of it. Ha, she must actually LIKE school.

"Well, where IS everyone?" I managed to ask. "Oh, Merodi is off scowling, Inu is digging in Tsuta's Garden while Tsuta yells at her, Um, and Hikō Suru is climbing trees to be close to the sky, we two are here, and Karu, Tora and Nazo are at the Cafe eating chocolate." She explained.

Well, thats alot of people in ONE dorm. I told her so. "HA! There is over 10,000 people at the acadamy! You think _10 _is alot?" Kinda..."So," -I said to remove the akwardness-"Why is Medori so bad?" I swear the Neko was going to kill me. She looked ready. Then, a Medori Akuma teleported in. "Heyyo!" He said calmly. The Neko looked really steamed.

"He-hello..." I stammered. The Medori was obviously Emo. The scars on his hands showed it. He flashed a dark hoodie and jeans."You like what you see?" He said deviously. I shook my head. I couldn't stand his style at all. "Dang...Not only we can't cuss, but all the girls are intimidated by me..." The Medori muttered. Poor guy. He can't help his akward creepyness.

Then two more people teleported in. One was waering a leaf dress and was holding at least 19 uprooted flowers. The other was wearing a fur cloak and had on a red dog collar. They must be Tsuta and Inu. "INU KILLED MY GARDEN!" Tsuta was angry and tears flew down her face. "ALL MY CARNATIONS!"-she flung around the dead flowers-"AND ITS THE LAST TIME TO PLANT THEM!" Next to her, Inu looked really sad and obviously fell into a guilt trip."They looked yummeh..."Inu mumbled, meloncholy emenated from her. "SO?"Tsuta was steamed, more than Neko ever was.

Now I was surrounded by 4 people, angry and sad and noisy. Finnaly I couldn't take it anymore. "QUIET!" I yelled. Inu jumped, Tsuta looked bewildered, Medori looked releived, and Neko was shaking from the noise. Trying to regain my composer, I Stood on one of the beds, trying to look stern."OK, lets get some things straight here. Neko, why are you mad at Medori?" Neko looked shy as she said,"He offered me.."-she shuddered in midsentence-"Bad things..." I looked at Medori. "Is this accusation true?" Medori whined a played-out "Yeeesss" and got his MP3 player.

By this time I saw three more people teleport in, looking sticky and sick. They were covered in Brown goo. Presumably Karu,Tora and Nazo. Then fashionably late, Hikō Suru. Hikō Suru was in an aviator hat, a leather jacket and jeans, Karu was wearing a faint yellow shirt and skirt, Tura was in a tiger print jumpsuit, and Nazo was in a Rainbow dress.

"WELL, everyone is here, correct?" I asked annoyedly. "YEP!" Everyone said simultaniously, exept me and Medori, who was lyp sincing to his MP3. Sighing, I decided to try and lead this bunch of misfits. "OK, listen up! I'm Kurai, the one in La La Land is Medori, The one with dead plants is Tsuta, The Doggy one is Inu, the one with catty ears is Neko, the one in Rainbow is Nazo, the Flyer is Hikō Suru, and Karu is the Yellow one. Now lets try not to kill eachother!" This conveniently lifted the mood. Everyone was now laughing.

"Well, now we gotta sleep, its 12:00 PM." I stated. Everybody groaned. "We'll start fresh tomorrow. Good Night!" I said cheerfully. Everyone muttered Good Nights and got into their beds. I think this just might work.


End file.
